


For You Only

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [20]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, Video Game Mechanics, reader/various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: He wanted to tell you that nothing could possibly be wrong with him now. Nothing could ever be wrong again, with you standing in front of him, smiling at him the way you did. He wanted to say how much he cared about you, how much he— "Yeah, I'm fine."Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya)/Reader





	

_Blinding darkness surrounds me_   
_And I am reaching for you only_   
_This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe_   
_Will be the one thing that I need_   
_For you only..._

Everything was dark as he floated in the abyss and waited for the light he knew was coming. A soft hush of metallic clicks filled his mind as he drifted on in darkness. Soon, there was a speck of light somewhere ahead of him, and he focused in on it, pushing himself toward it, willing himself to move forward.

It grew closer and brighter, slowly engulfing him and driving out the darkness. Suddenly everything was pure white, blinding him for a moment before colors started to emerge, and the world reasserted itself around him. The ground solidified beneath his feet, the town took shape, the sky was a blaze of azure above him, and the metallic chatter turned to people talking as they passed him.

He was standing on the steps of a temple, looking out at the bustling town with all its inhabitants. He scanned the faces of the people around him, looking for one in particular, but he couldn't find her.

Kirito glanced down at his wrist and pulled open the menu, accessing his friend's list and checking the number of people logged in.

Your name was illuminated in green.

His heart leapt, and he hurried down the steps of the temple, headed toward the inn where you had first met. If you were in town, that's where you would be.

He dodged around people, apologizing as he navigated through the crowded streets, keeping an eye on your username, in case it turned from hopeful, vibrant green to dull gray.

He rounded a corner and caught sight of your armor, glinting in the sun. It was unmistakable, even from this distance, and he shouted your name.

You turned to look over your shoulder, your curious expression changing into a huge grin as you caught sight of him and waved.

He quickened his pace, finally coming to a stop in front of you, slightly out of breath from his dash through the city.

You laughed and asked him if it was alright.

He wanted to tell you that nothing could possibly be wrong with him now. Nothing could ever be wrong again, with you standing in front of him, smiling at him the way you did. He wanted to say how much he cared about you, how much he—

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_There's a hunger it's slowly growing_   
_Chasing shadows but never knowing_   
_If all that I have done_   
_Is keeping me from you_   
_Than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue_   
_To return to you..._

The dungeon had taken a beating out on both of you, and you were both laying in the field beside the entrance, panting as you stared up at the sky and watched your HP bars slowly refill themselves.

He'd never seen you let loose in combat before, and he was trying to pretend like he hadn't found it beautiful. The way you handled yourself in combat, the way you moved. It was like watching a ballerina.

Kirito asked if you danced before he could stop himself, and he felt the flush settle into his cheeks the second the question left his lips.

You laughed, the way you always did when he blurted something out unintentionally, and told him that you only ever danced when people weren't looking.

You'd both laughed at that, and he'd asked the next question without ever thinking of the consequences.

"Do you think we should meet up outside the game?"

Silence fell on you like a ton of bricks. It was so thick, Kirito was pretty sure he couldn't have cut it with both of his swords combined. It stayed like that for a long time, neither one of you speaking or moving, both of you still silently watching the clouds roll past you.

Finally you stood, not looking at him, and said your mom had called you to dinner.

You logged out before he could say goodbye, and he felt a sick weight settle into the pit of his stomach. You had been partnering up for almost a year, getting to know each other through missions and discussions at the inn, and now he had blown all of that because he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut around you.

You had that effect on him. Like a drug he had gotten addicted to, a particular taste he was hungry for. The longer you two were apart, the harder it was for him to concentrate, the worse his life in the outside world seemed to be.

It was bad, he knew, it bordered on being dangerous, and he had tried to control it, but it was past the point of being tamed, now. It wasn't obsession, it was longing. When you weren't in the game together, he missed you more than any amount of logic could explain. And it hurt.

"Way to go, Kirito—you scared away your damsel."

_Keep on running farther, faster_   
_And keep on searching for this haunting has an answer_   
_And, I know you will find me in orbit_   
_For I am breathing only for this_   
_For you only_   
_For you only..._

It was a month before you logged in again. He checked every day, even set up an alert system that would notify him if you came online. He stopped playing, for the most part, only using it as a way to blow off steam when work was getting him down, or when school was making his brain hurt.

Otherwise, he threw himself into the outside world. _The real world_ , he had to keep reminding himself. The world with school and work, and his sister. The world where he had to take care of his body and house, the world where people depended on him to keep things running smoothly at work, or make good grades in school.

The world without you.

Finally, the alert system let him know you were online, and he stuffed the rest of his dinner into his mouth and rushed upstairs, his sister yelling at him for bad manners.

It was the slowest boot time in the history of his life, as far as he was concerned. It seemed to drag on for years, the city finally forming around him, and he was running toward the inn where you had met before he even really felt the ground under his feet.

He ran into and around people, apologizing as he went, desperate to get to you before you logged off again. He swung around the corner and caught sight of you outside the inn, your menu already open. He panicked, and called out your name.

You turned to look over your shoulder, but you didn't smile this time. You waved, the motion almost lost as you turned back to your menu. He ran faster, finally catching up to you, and felt his stomach lurch as he saw your hand hovering over the _log out_ button.

He blurted out everything before he could think twice about it, watching as your eyes slowly filled with tears, your eyes still locked, unseeing, on your menu. You stood there, weeping, as he finally finished pouring out his heart, and he awkwardly waited for you to say something, anything, for you to tell him that he was an idiot, or ask what had taken him so long.

He waited for you to log out and never speak to him again, for you to hate him for ruining everything, for you to ask him to never contact you ever again.

He waited for you to laugh, for you to tell him you felt the same, for you to hug him and tell him of course you'd meet him, because nothing could make you happier.

He waited.

He'd wait forever for you.

You laughed, finally, and he thought he might pass out from the wave of relief that washed over him. You told him you felt the same, and he started to cry too. You hugged him and told him you'd love to meet him, and he held you so tight he worried you might really feel the pain. You told him nothing could make you happier, and he felt his heart soar.

He waited, waited for the other shoe to drop, waited for a _but, Kirito_ …

None came.

Nothing came but a soft whisper in his ear, and a pair of hands digging into his back as you clung onto him tighter than ever before.

"I love you, Kirito."

_But I'm so far_   
_But I'm so far_   
_But I'm so far_   
_So far from home_   
_So far from home..._

_"For You Only" by Trading Yesterday_

**Author's Note:**

> Sword Art Online and All Related Characters belong to: Reki Kawahara


End file.
